A slumber party the boys won't soon forget
by kawaiiitahina123
Summary: All the kunochi are having a slumber party and the boys want to know what the girls are going to do. Most important what they will say. What really goes on in their minds is what they want to find out. But will things get out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

Okay i own nothing. They are all 16. Except for Temari and Kankuro, but he won't appear in this. Sorry to anyone who likes him. I do like him too.

* * *

Today was the day she was going to have the slumber party for all the kunochi.

Well most of them anyway, Hanabi opted to the movies with her team and Moegi. Actually it was more like a double-date between them. But whatever.

Get out of my way! Screeched Sakura as she ran like a bullet train toward Hinata. All the villagers were giving her weird looks.

Oh shit! Thought 16 yr. old Hinata. She cringed as Sakura dragged her away.

Okay you got everything ready for tonight, right? Sakura asked shaking Hinata.

Yes! Now let go!

Huh? Oh hehe yeah. Well we'll all come by at 8 okay?

Sure fine. Hinata shook her head as she watched Sakura run off again. Hmm I need more supplies. Off to the Kage tower then.

* * *

With the boys.

Wow teme did you see that? Whispered Naruto

Dope I think the village did. Said Sasuke.

What do think she means by that?

I don't care. Stated Sasuke emotionlessly. At least she isn't bothering me. He thought

Well Sasuke maybe you should because all the kunochi are going at least the one's we've over heard are going. Said Kiba.

Hell even Temari's going, and apparently Hinata's the master mind behind this. How troublesome. Sighed Shikamaru.

You should check it out, I mean we could learn what the girls do alone. Said Naruto.

I believe that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Narutard. Said Neji with a smirk.

Oh the youthfulness! Shouted Lee.

Yo bug boy are you going? Asked Kiba

Yes I think it will be a good way to understand the fairer gender a little better. Shino said pushing up his glasses.

Yosh then we will all go to their party, but do you think they'll let us in? Questioned Lee. Everyone sweat droppped at his idiocy .

Yeah how are we to infiltrate the party. said Naruto

Wow dickless I didn't know you knew that word. Sai said with hi usual fake smile.

You perv! Yelled Naruto.

Gaaaaa when did you get here? screamed Kiba. Sai replied with a (fake) smile.

Seriously dude what kind of ninja are you? Smirked Sasuke.

Uhhh, Naruto aren't you a student of the guy writes Ichi Ichi paradise? And also the student to the guy who owns all of them? Pondered Shikamaru. At this Naruto blushed.

* * *

With Ino and Tenten at Ino's house.

I can't wait for the slumber party! Squealed Ino.

Yeah I know I can't either. Said Tenten. Suddenly Tenten smirked. Ino shivered.

What are you thinking? Ino said in kind of scared voice.

Hehe nothing, just all the boys are really pissing me off lately.

Yeah I know me too. Sighed Ino.

Ino-chan you're friend is here. Shouted Inochi

Ohh thanks dad! Yelled Ino.

Ino-pig! Hinata says that it's at 8 okay.

Forehead girl I know! Tenten was giggling a their antics.

With the boys (Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, & Shikamaru). At the ramen bar.

Okay since all the girls know our chakras we can't pretend to be girls, and besides that Hinata has her bloodline limit. Reasoned Sasuke.

Hey umm Sasuke, Neji why are you guys going with us anyways? Asked Shino politely.

Yeah I thought you guys were "to cool for school"? Said Kiba

We'll I'm going because I want to blackmail all of them. Neji said with a devious smirk.

I going because I believe that they'll give up some weaknesses that I can exploit so my fan girls will leave me the fuck alone! Said Sasuke with a slightly crazed tone.

So basically you're doing the same thing as Hyuuga-san? Came a monotone voice. (Guess who)

Gaara! Man what are you doing here? Shouted Naruto with ramen in his mouth. Gaara tried to not look disgusted at his "friend". Temari. He said with annoyance. Brought me here because she says I need to have more _fun. _Hesaid_ "_fun" like a curse word.

Ooh, what about Kankuro? Asked Sasuke.

Hmmm, he's being tortured by the council. Gaara smirked. Everyone just had suprssed a shiver.

* * *

With Hinata

Ah welcome Hinata-sama. Said a random anbu.

Hello is Tsuande busy? Because I really need to speak to her about something important.

Well she's in a meeting. Sorry.

Oh that' okay I'll just wait.

_Crash, boom aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Don't call me granny, you brat! _Hinata and the guard both sweet dropped.

I think it's okay that I go in.

Okay. Replied the guard weakly. As soon as she opened the door Naruto zoomed past her. Not even a glance. I'm am so glad that I'm over you.

Hinata! How have you been? The Hokage asked with a kind smile.

Just fine. But I need premission to buy sake. Hinata

For tonight? Tsuande

Yes. H

How much? T

Hinata smirked, A LOT.

* * *

Why is the Hokage giving her sake? Review!

So what do you think? Hope you like it.


	2. With the boys'

How much? T

Hinata smirked, A LOT.

Alright! This is turning into my _favorite_ kind of party. Grinned Tsuande.

Oh, trust me Hokage-sama , I promise not to disappoint you. Just as Hinata was about to walk out Tsuande said: Oh hey temari come into the village a few hours ago.

With the boys

SO listen up! This is the GREATEST PLAN IN THE WORLD! OPERATION SPY ON THE GIRLS! First we are

Well we'll need to hide our chakra. Stated Shino.

**Hey I was going to say that! **Yelled Naruto.

Yeah and we need a good hiding place since Hinata-sama's apartment is on the top floor. Said Neji.

**Listen to me! **Yelled Naruto.

Are their any tall trees? Asked Lee

There is enough for all of us to spy on them it's perfect for spying. Especially since you'll be able to see right into the living room and the bedroom. said Sasuke.

Everyone suddenly looked at Sasuke with a WTF expression.

What? Asked a completely confused ninja.

Wait how do you know that? Asked Shikamaru with a raise eyebrow.

Yes Uchiha how _do _you know that? Neji hissed.

Uhhhhh um… Well

Guys look who wants to help us spy on the girls. Said Kiba. The people walking through the door were none other than Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai.

So I heard that Hinata will be having a slumber party and that you're all going to spy on them. Said Kankuro.

Why are you helping Gaara-Sama? Asked Choji.

Unlike the rest of you, my intentions are completely pure.

Oh yeah and what are they? Kiba said snidely.

Temari is going. Said Gaara in a "I really rather be doing anything else right now than this stupid shit."

That and Gaara is horrible when it comes to the ladies. Said Kankuro in a cheezy way.

Oh and like you're any better, besides at least I have a good reason to be. Glared Gaara.

Half of the people in the room were trying not to laugh the other half was scared at remembering the old Gaara.

Don't you have more meetings with the council. Gaara said

Sighing Kankuro said "I don't know why I have to do your job."

Temari. Smirked Gaara.

Fine but please tell me wha happened. Begged his older brother.

Fine but you owe me. Gaara said in creepy voice.

Gulping he agreed and left to be harassed by old half crazed men.

Kakashi why are you here? I never pegged you for a pedophile. Smirked Sasuke.

Well Sas-UKE I'm just here to give you all a pill that will hide your chakra for you so you can concentrate on what their saying.

Sasuke glared. Hahahah he said Sas-uke! Kiba chuckled.

Sasuke turned on his bloodline limit.

How long will it last for? Shikamaru asked.

4 hours, I think that will be enough. Replied Kakashi.

Yeah I mean how long can girls stay up for anyhow? Said Sai.

And the party starts at 8 pm. Said Choji.

Well it doesn't matter what time they go to sleep we'll have to leave at 12 unless we want to risk getting caught. Deduced Neji.

Okay bye. Waved the copy nin.

Good well we do have a few hours to kill before it starts so lets' go over the plan so their won't be mishaps. Said Shikamaru looking actually entrained.

With Hinata

Really? Well that's good it seems everything is going according to schedule. Stated Hinata.

Yep! Well what are you waiting for get your ass out of my office! Smiled Tsuande.

Yeah yeah yeah I'm leaving. See you.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Hinata walked pasted the clothing store two Jounins were discussing some very important issues.


End file.
